Two-piece swage-type fasteners, commonly referred to as lock bolts, are used to secure a plurality of work pieces together. Typically, swage-type fasteners include a pin member having lock grooves and a swage collar adapted to be swaged into the lock grooves of the pin member by a fastener installation tool. The fastener installation tool includes a nose assembly having a puller that engages a pull portion of the pin member during fastener installation.